Aftermath
by LightIsTheKey14
Summary: Peeta and Katniss where finally starting to feel like a family, until Peeta's tracker-jacker stings started acting up in strange ways.  after mockingjay  R&R  better description inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, this one's gonna be a little different, so just bear with me here. This takes place after the third book, when Peeta and Katniss are, lets say 21? Yeah, that's a good number. 21. Katniss and Peeta are married, and she is pregnant. Peeta's tracker-jacker symptoms have been starting to wear off, when things go terribly wrong. You guys know what I'm talking about. You probably read the little description thingy. Now, go read! Peace!**

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Peeta, do you have the Wilson's cake done yet?"

"No honey, give me a minuet!"

"well, hurry up! You need to get this one finished. They should be here to pick it up any minuet!"

"Sheesh," Peeta joked with cake in tow, walking into the living room, "you're worse than my mother!"

"wow..." Katniss mussed, "that looks delicious..."

Katniss had seen many of Peeta's best creations, but this was probably one of the best. It was huge, with three layers, and yellow and white icing.

"well, you can look at it all you want, but it's not for-"

Peeta suddenly fell, his right leg flying out in front of him into a multitude of seizures. The cake flew into the air and landed on top of the blond, upside down, forcing him to lay down. All that was not on the ground was his one twitching leg.

"Peeta!" Katniss cried, helping him up from the ground, "what was that?"

"I-I have no idea..."

She eased him onto a stool nearby.

"That hurt Katniss... That friggin' hurt!"

"what kind of hurt?" she asked cautiously.

"like, my muscles where ripping... and-and going all-"

His arm suddenly jumped onto another dance of convulsions, and the expression on his face contorted into one of pure fear and agony.

"crap, Peeta! Cut it out! Peeta!"

As if he had a choice.

His arm fell limp by his side, and his head hung low. A moan escaped his lips as he grabbed for Katniss' hand, and missed. She quickly took his hand into her own, and softly assured him that it would be alright. That the pain would stop soon. That he would be fine.

"Hello? Is anyone home?"

Peeta sprung up in alarm. Mrs. Wilson! The cake!

"yeah... Just a minuet!" he shouted weakly in reply. "What are we gonna do?"

"uh... tell her what happened? It'll be fine. It's just a cake Peeta."

"Katniss, this is her _wedding_ cake! It will not be 'fine'!"

"calm down. Maybe we can, save it?"

"... yeah... yeah.. We can save it!"

He fell to his knees and attempted to mush the remains of cake into a more desirable shape. Once he forced it into a "circle" (blob), he picked it up, and put it on the pan.

"Honey, can you go district Mrs. Wilson for me?" he asked sweetly, though his brow was soaked with sweat, and his fingers working diligently on the icing covered mush.

Reaching into his apron, he grabbed a yellow icing bag, and began to cover the blob in goo.

Then, with some white icing in hand, he began to make a border, and little sloppy white roses in the corners.

()()()()((()()()()()()()()()

Katniss rushed out the door to greet Mrs. Wilson.

"Hello!"

"Good morning Katniss. How are you?"

"I'm... good... And you?"

"Great. Have you seen my cake yet?"

"why yes, actually, Peeta's trying something... different, with this one."

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Wow! Good job Peeta!" he complimented himself, "I don't know what the issue with my arm and leg was but this was a, great save to say the least."

He had been running completely on adrenalin before, and now that that was gone, he was exhausted He gently took the pan into his hands and carried it onto the porch where the two ladies where waiting.

"Here you are, Mrs. Wilson! One wedding cake, ready to go!"

"wow..." the two ladies said at once.

"That's... Pretty?"

"I'm sorry if it's not what you expected, but I've been having some, issues lately."

Peeta handed the cake to Mrs. Wilson, and wiped his forehead with this apron.

"thank you, Mr. Mellark."

"any-"

Peeta was cut off once again, by his arm darting out in front of him, punching the cake, and ruining all his work.

"Oh! Dangit!" he said, with a look of pure pain on his face.

"oh my!" Ms. Wilson cried.

Katniss put her arms around Peeta, forcing his twitching hand onto his chest so he couldn't punch anything else.

"ssshhh... It's okay Peeta... Look, look, it's fine. We're fine." she assured.

"ugh! Stupid cake! I'm sorry Mrs. Wilson!" he wailed, running into the house with Katniss not far behind.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Sorry, that was fluffier than I had intended. Poor Peeta! We'll get to Katniss being pregnant later, 'cause this story in mainly about the little blond baker dude! More coming soon, so R&R! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks had passed, and the twitching had failed to stop. Peeta would be seemingly fine, baking, cleaning, painting, and then all the sudden he would go into another twitching fit. Oh how many cakes would be ruined each day, but Peeta would not stop baking! The many paintings obliterated, and yet he still managed to paint!

Katniss had come to the conclusion that today would be a great day to get some fresh air. With that decision made, Peeta and Katniss prepared for a pic-nick in the meadows. Peeta was in the kitchen, making sandwiches. He tenderly picked up a knife to cut the loaf of bread on the counter into slices. He steadied his hand, and sliced the first piece. Nothing was heard but the thump of bread on the counter.

"Sweet!" he exclaimed in a hushed yelp. He began to slice slightly faster now. He hadn't twitched yet! Maybe, his spasms would forget about him for the day, and let him relax! Suddenly, his arm lurched, stabbing the hand holding the bread steady with the knife. He gasped and bit his lip as to not scream. He didn't want to alarm Katniss. She was always very preoccupied with the baby and all, anyways. She, right now, was reading a book on the couch. He then dropped the knife, and ran to the bathroom as fast as possible.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" he chanted, trying to stop the bleeding with his shirt tail. Soon, the whole front of his white shirt was soaked in blood. He then looked at his hand, which was much worse off than he had thought. There was one sharp slice going at a sideways angle into the top of his hand. He gently pulled up the slab of flesh hanging loosely on his hand, and thought he could almost see bone.

"Oh!" he yelped in pain and shock, "that's... ow..."

He kicked open the cabinet under the sink, and began to rummage around with his good hand for their first-aid kit. Finding it, he pulled out some gauze and quickly wrapped it up. He could, and should, call for Katniss, she could do a better job cleaning and bandaging, but he didn't want to alarm her. He wanted to show that, contrary to his wife's belief, he could still function normally.

"Peeta, are you okay?" Katniss called from her spot on the couch.

"mmm, sure..."

He suddenly rushed back into the kitchen to start his second attempt at making sandwiches.

"Dangit." he muttered. The bread was soaked in crimson blood.

"We'll just, uh, not eat sandwiches today..."

He had been defeated. He walked into the living room, and sat down beside his love.

She looked up from her book and laid her head on his shaky shoulder. His hand twitched lightly.

"Honey?" she asked.

"hm?"

Peeta was drifting in and out of a state of daze, probably caused by blood loss.

"What's with your hand?"

"uh..."

"Peeta?" she demanded, feeling slightly more concerned with the circumstance.

"It's fine..."

She grabbed his hand, and he let out a yell.

"What the heck did you do?"

"I-I cut my hand. While making sandwiches."

"Can I see?" she asked, her tone going soft with pity.

"Sure," he held out his hand, "gentle."

She very carefully pealed off the gauze, and gasped at the cut.

"Peeta! Why didn't you come and get me?"

"You seemed so peace full, and I know you need all the rest-"

"Peeta."

"Fine. I... I wanted to do it on my own."

"Okay, but next time, don't scare me like that!"

"okay?"

He fixed back the gauze over the seeping cut.  
>"Just, the next time you try to cut your hand off, give me a heads up."<p>

"Will do..."

**)()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()**

**Oh my gosh guys, I'm going to see the movie in two days! I'm gonna die! So, here this is, hope ya like it! Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please, for Peeta's sake, review! Zank wew! Peace! - LightIsTheKey14**

**XD**


	3. Chapter 3

After a few hours, Peeta had settled down for long enough to bandage and clean his hand, and wipe down the counter.

"'eh Katniss?"

"yeah?"

"are we still going out today?"

"Do you feel up to it?"

"Yeah, I'm okay now."

"That's good. Sure, _I'll_ make some snacks, _you_ stay put."

"gotcha..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Katniss returned from the kitchen with a blanket, and a pick-nick basket.

"Here, I'll take that," Peeta suggested.

"oh no you won't!"

"Can I at least carry the blanket?" he tried sadly.

"...oh fine..." Katniss replied, tossing the blanket atop his head.

"yay..." Peeta chirped in mock joy, his shoulders dancing in a shivering twitch.

"Ready?" she asked, holding open the door with her hip.

"uh, yeah."

Katniss helped Peeta out the door.

"How have I become so demoted?"

"What?"

"is this what I've been reduced to?"

"Peeta, what are you talking about?"

"I can't carry a stinkin' basket! Katniss, these twitches are only getting worse. Think about what I'll be after a year, two-"

"Peeta, shut up."

"What?"

"Shut up. This will fade, just give it time. We've seen worse. Suck it up."

The air fell silent, and they continued to walk to a nice, clear, green spot. The couple sat down their things next to an old oak tree, and laid down on their blue and purple blanket.

"oof!" Katniss giggled to herself.

"What?"

"It kicked me!"

She busted into laughter. Peeta leaned over his wife, and looked very sternly at her belly.

"Don't kick your mother, Matao!"

"We're not naming it Matao!" Katniss yelped, pushing his head out of the way.

"why not?"

"Because Matao's a crappy name!"

"Can't you see it? Matao Mellark! It's a great name!"

"Fine, if it's a boy, we name it Matao. I get to name it if it's a girl."

"and what would that b-be?" Peeta asked, his leg doing it's usual twitch.

"I like the name Rosemarry."

"a plant?"

"well... so what?"

"It's just... Lots of names in your family are plants, huh?"

"yeah..."

"alright. Rosemarry it is. What do we call it until we know?"

"baby."

"Baby?"

"yep. Baby."

"okay?" he focused his attention once again on the belly.

"Baby, don't kick your mother. It's rude."

"Effie Trinket much?"

"May the odds be "Ever in your favor"!" he said, mocking her overdone Capitol accent. They both busted into a happy laughter that they both had long wanted, and deserved.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**I just had to make fun of Effie, God bless her. So, how was that? I finally got to the baby, called Baby! Well, review, review, review! Thanks! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG guys I am soooooooo sorry! I totally forgot about this! My computer crashed, and this just slipped my mind completely. Oops. Okay, please forgive me! Thanks for all the reviews, by the way. I love you guys! **

**()()()()())()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()())())()()()()()()**

Katniss opened the door, and threw the pick-nick basket onto the floor.

"I'll get that later, I promise," she said, barely able to keep her eyes open.

Peeta and herself had gotten carried away on their pick-nick, and ended up chasing ducks. That's enough to make someone tired, if you add in the walk home.

"Sweetheart," Peeta said with a grin, "I got it."

He grabbed the basket, and walked into the kitchen.

Quickly, he pulled the plates out of the basket and set them in the sink, before setting the basket itself on a shelf.

That went well.

"Katniss," he said playfully, coming back into the living room.

Said lady was sprawled on the couch, her brown hair thrown over the side.

"Yes?"

"Why are you so wonderful?"

"No idea..." she said, without as much as a second thought. She was far to tired for his sweetness, even though he was very kind still flirting with her.

Peeta laughed a little bit, as his shoulder twitched, almost popping it out of socket.

He cringed, but said nothing. Katniss was right. He needed to suck it up.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Y-yeah. Great."

The brunette ran her hand through her hair.

"Can we go to bed now?" she asked.

"Of course,"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Peeta rolled over, and pulled one leg out of the heat of the blankets, leaving one under.

Both in: too hot.

Both out: too cold.

One in, one out: Perfect.

He smiled to himself, and closed his eyes. Sleep was needed.

Twitch. The worst time.

His leg shot out, kicking his wife in the back of her knees.

Katniss sprang up with a start, and punched Peeta in the face out of pure instinct

Peeta gasped from the pain of the twitch, and the punch, and fell out of the bed.

"To the couch." Katniss instructed, "Now."

Peeta got up, and with a nod, walked into the living room, and lied down on the couch.

"I'm sorry," he shouted from his spot.

"I know," came a reply.

"Can't I sleep in there?"

"Nope. You'll hurt baby."

Peeta grimaced, and nodded.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

He couldn't sleep in the same bed as his wife because he would hurt their unborn child. That is a lot to take in at two fifteen in the morning.

The blond man put his head in his hands and sighed.

'This has to fade,' he told himself.

'It has too.'

**()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Okay, I felt just a tinge acward doing that, but oh well. It had to be done. **

**Poor Peeta! Being kicked out of his own bed! **

**Sorry that was so short, got a tad bit of writers block. I wish there was a medication for that. It's worse that being sick. **

**Please review! It makes my day! **

**Literally, I start yelling at my computer. :)**

**Love you guys. Thanks for putting up with me, and reading! -LightIsTheKey14**


End file.
